


Hanged

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Feels, Aomine Daiki Angst, Aomine doesn't deserve this, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Death, I use the character study tag very lightly for this fic, M/M, Mentioned Kagami Taiga, Mentioned Kuroko Tetsuya, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Aomine faces the consequences of breaking the law. He watched all his friends go before him. Now it's his turn.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 9





	Hanged

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my collection of drabbles. My friend said they might so better separated, so I'm trying it out.
> 
> Beta-read.

There's a reason that greed and pride our two of the seven deadly sins. No matter who you are, you always either end up unhappy or dead if you indulge in them. Greed for more money, more power. Pride is blinding when it goes too far. And just like that, everything you ever knew is ripped away.

Aomine is the last one left. Everyone else is discarded in a mass grave by now. They're dead. They're all dead.

Aomine jerks in his chains that hold him against the wall. His legs are weak and he can barely struggle. His toes scrape the floor just enough to allow him to keep his wrists from being dislocated. But that had stopped being useful days ago, when his legs gave out for the first time. He had screamed when his left wrist had been suddenly overwhelmed with pain after hours of only hanging by his wrists. He had scrambled to his feet in hopes of alleviating the pain. But the relief never came. As he strained up on his toes his wrist had continued to throb in pain.

Now both his wrists were throbbing. He had no energy scream anymore. There were no more tears to cry since he had used the last of them when Kagami had been dragged out of the room.

He was alone. Even if he made it out, there was no one to go back to.

Still, his toes find their hold on the freezing floor below them. Pain courses up his feet and into his calves. There's open cuts on his feet that are strained in this position. He keeps standing. Who would he be if he didn't fight all the way to his own death?

The door to the room opens and Aomine lifts his gaze from the floor. He struggles in his chains harder, teeth grinding together as a new scream tries to crawl its way up his dry throat. They stopped giving him water nearly two days ago. But he knows it no longer matters. He's going to die, but he can't stop fighting.

Aomine kicks and thrashes when the knights unlock his cuffs and hold onto him so he can't run. He tries to swing his arms hard enough to make their hold flail just a bit.

He uses every last bit of his energy to try to get free as they drag him to to the gallows.

His fight dies when the noose is pull snug around his neck. He stares out, put into the crowd of people that have come to watch him be hanged.

Bit resentment builds in his chest as he meets their gazes. His friends had fought for these people. Kagami gave his _life_ for these people because Kuroko wanted to help. Aomine had followed him because he belonged with Kagami. He had fallen in love with the way Kagami's eyes lit up every single time they saved the day.

The king still best them. And now these people refused to return the kindness. These people let Kagami die in the least dignified way possible.

Kagami was _murdered_ and these people just _watched_.

Aomine hates them. He hates everyone.

A tear rolls down his cheek as he turns his gaze to the sky. The sun stings his eyes and his lips tremble with anger.

The lever is pulled and the wooden platform beneath his feet falls away. He screams out to the sky with the last of his breath.

Aomine dies. He's the last of their kind. The tales are told, but nothing ever comes from it.

They lose. The world keeps turning.

But somewhere, centuries later, Aomine meets them again. They're his rivals on the court. He doesn't remember them and they don't remember him. But when his dark cool blue eyes lock with a dark simmering red he knows that he's found _something_.

Someone worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions, comments or requests? Please:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
